Com o Tempo Tudo Muda
by Ara Potter
Summary: Lily e James voltam de suas férias, e acabam por acidente indo parar no futuro, onde conhece Harry e seus amigos. Brigas, aventura, mistérios, e muito, mais muito calor...
1. Dois Mundos Quase Iguais

**Capitulo Um: Dois Mundos Quase Iguais!**

_Passado..._

Sabe quando você acorda e percebe que aquele dia miserável vai te trazer algo que você não vai gostar? Pois é, eu acordei com esse sentimento estranho...

Primeiro, minha _querida_ irmã me acordou daquela forma carinhosa, linda, que eu aprecio tanto...

- ACORDA, ANORMAL!

Quase caí da cama, tamanho o meu susto, com esse pequeno berro esganiçado. Na boa, minha irmã Petúnia deve sofrer seriamente de um distúrbio mental.

Depois de acordar super bem, desse jeitinho delicado de ser, fui tomar banho e não tinha água quente.

- Puta que o pariu!

Não deu para me controlar, banho frio de manhã é horrível, ainda mais para mim, que detesto água fria.

Saí apressada para o café e percebi que a segunda pessoa mais insuportável da Terra – Valter Dursley - estava na mesa. Falo segunda, porque o primeiro irei ver só mais tarde.

Voltando... Meus córneos não batiam com o _Valter Dursley_, o namorado idiota da minha irmã, nem se eu forçasse muito e pedisse ajuda celestial! Ignorei por completo para não perder a cabeça logo de manhã.

- Bom dia, filha! – meu pai me cumprimentou todo sorridente.

Juro que queria ser alegre como o meu pai de manhã!

Sorrindo com muito custo, sentei ao lado de sua cadeira e depositei um beijo em seu rosto.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou todo carinhoso, e vi de soslaio Petúnia cochichar no ouvido do saco de banha do namorado dela.

Respirando fundo e contado até dez, balancei a cabeça. Mamãe colocou as panquecas na mesa com um sorriso amoroso para mim e depois sentou do outro lado, ao lado de papai.

Comecei a comer em silêncio, aproveitando o delicioso desjejum, quando a voz da minha amada irmã grasnou, chamando atenção de todos na mesa.

- Papai, Valter e eu iremos sair e precisamos do carro. – Detestava o modo que ela falava. Sempre autoritária, mandando em todos.

- Desculpe, Petúnia querida, mais irei levar Lily para a estação de trem.

Pronto! Só aquilo foi necessário para minha irmã fazer um escândalo e me xingar de anormal a cada cinco segundos. Mamãe gritava com raiva para que ela parasse de me chamar assim, enquanto o saco de banha ria da minha cara.

Tentando não cometer um crime, nem furar o olho daquele imbecil com minha varinha, sai da mesa, sem que ninguém tivesse me notado realmente, e segui para o meu quarto, para terminar minha mala.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Presente..._

- Ô folgado, acorda! – escutei a voz de meu amigo longe. – HARRY ACORDA, ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!

Rolei assustado pela cama e caí com tudo no chão.

- Ai... – Minha cabeça tinha batido com força no chão e tudo estava embaçado.

- Foi mau, cara, mas você nem se mexia. Parecia morto. – Enquanto eu tentava me achar, no meio daquelas cores fortes embaçadas, Rony me esticou meus óculos. – Mamãe não quer que agente se atrase.

Levantei e percebi que Rony já tinha se arrumado. Peguei minha toalha que estava no espelho da cama e segui para o banheiro. Um banho gelado iria me acordar e esfriar um pouco meu corpo do sonho quente que eu estava tendo.

Se algum Weasley imaginasse que tipo de sonho era, poderia me considerar um cara estéril. Para falar a verdade, um cara estéril e morto!

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! – O grito fino quase estourou meus tímpanos quando percebi que tinha aberto a porta do banheiro e que Gina estava lá dentro, enrolada na toalha, ainda molhada do banho, com os olhos gigantescos em espanto. – SAI DAQUI, HARRY!

Ela continuou gritando e eu percebi que ainda a encarava. Bufando e revirando os olhos, bati a porta, me encostando do lado de fora, de frente a porta, esperando ela sair.

Sorri com a minha sorte, e de uma coisa eu estava certo: o grito tinha servido pra me acordar. Mas eu ainda precisava daquele banho gelado.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Meu coração ainda batia feito louco dentro do peito. Merlin! Por apenas uns segundos Harry não me pegou completamente pelada! Nua em pêlo! Tinha que aprender a trancar a maldita porta do banheiro. Nunca me lembrava daquilo de manhã. Sempre estava dormindo demais para isso.

Continuei me secando, mesmo que as mãos tremessem demais, e pus minha roupa devagar, ainda pensando como iria encará-lo depois dessa manhã _"agitada"._

Poxa, mas dessa vez não tinha sido minha culpa. Bom, pensado bem, parcialmente sim, já que eu deixei a bendita porta destrancada, mas eu iria adivinhar que ele iria invadir o banheiro daquele jeito? E ainda mais me olhar daquele jeito?

Sim, porque ele me olhou muito estranhamente. Como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez na vida, mas de uma forma bastante assustada.

Me olhando no espelho e respirando profundamente, abri a porta do banheiro tranquilamente pra sair, quando notei que Harry estava de frente para mim com os braços cruzados, os cabelos todo revolto, só a parte de baixo do pijama e uma toalha na mão. Ele tinha acabado de acordar, era notável. E era terrivelmente lindo quando acordava, isso também era muito notável.

Todo meu ar pareceu sumir e me deu uma vontade enorme de correr. Mas me segurei e esperei.

- Me desculpe, Gina, eu ainda estava sonolento. – Engoli em seco e pedi forças a Morgana para responder descentemente.

Mas essa não veio e eu fiquei feito uma idiota o encarando, e sem dizer uma só palavra. Eu tinha desenvolvido essa mania terrível de encarar os outros sem dizer uma só palavra.

Enquanto encarava, desci meus olhos pelo seu corpo descaradamente, ele tinha a barriga toda de gominho, os braços fortes, ombros largos. Uma postura sexy, marcante.

Merlin amado, ele era todo perfeito!

Quando percebi que tinha feito papel ridículo na demora absurda para lhe responder, e que aquilo iria me custar alguns momentos de autoflagelo, respondi com a primeira palavra que saiu da minha boca.

- Valeu! – _"Ai meu Merlin! Como assim, valeu Gina? Que porra de resposta sem sentido é essa?!"_

Fechei meus olhos, prendendo minha respiração, não acreditando na minha burrice e falta de senso, e só pude sair quase em disparada para o meu quarto, querendo enfiar a cabeça num buraco.

Eu me odeio com todas as minhas forças. De verdade!

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Passado..._

O caminho até a estação de trem tinha sido um verdadeiro martírio. Por dois motivos. Primeiro: papai adorável e de coração mole tinha prometido emprestar o carro para Petúnia. Segundo: para Petúnia pegar o carro, ela teria que ir junto com a gente para a estação. Ou seja, papai querido tinha obrigado minha adorável irmã a se despedir de mim, como uma família linda e feliz deve ser.

Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença para mim ou para ela!

O fato era que Petúnia, a todo o momento durante a viagem até a estação, soltava aquelas tiradas ridículas dela, e ainda por cima, o saco de banha estava junto conosco. Era um castigo completo.

Eu iria para o céu, disso, eu não duvidava mais.

Quando chegamos, fui direto pegar minha bagagem e me pus a andar em direção a estação 9 ¾, querendo por tudo fugir daquela loucura toda. Papai e mamãe estavam meio tristes por eu ter que ir, mas entediam que era importante pra mim.

Me abraçavam a cada cinco segundos e faziam várias recomendações. Pediam para que eu escrevesse sempre e lhes dessem mais orgulho. O normal de todos os anos. Mamãe já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto papai tentava permanecer forte. Petúnia, que tinha sido praticamente arrastada para vir, fazia umas caretas na minha direção, quando nossos pais não estavam olhando.

Deus! Ela era tão infantil às vezes!

Vi alguns amigos meus e os cumprimentei com um aceno, mas permaneci ao lado dos meus pais, pois sentia sempre muita saudade deles quando partia para Hogwarts. Passados alguns minutos, onde eu ria com o comentário de papai sobre umas roupas bruxas, vi a primeira pessoa mais insuportável da terra. E sabe o que é péssimo? Meus pais são completamente loucos por ele. Muito injusto!

- Senhor Evans! Senhora Evans, como vão? – o ser falou todo cheio de dentes, me encarando.

Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que deu vontade de socá-lo.

- James Potter! O rapaz de ouro! – Meu pai é tão exagerado...

O cretino abriu um sorriso maior ainda diante do elogio do meu pai. E virou todo educado para minha mãe, como um bom cavalheiro.

- Senhora Evans, a senhora continua cada vez mais linda. – Acho que vou vomitar... descarado, jogando charme para minha mãe?

- Obrigada, querido. – Minha mãe tinha corado feito uma garotinha... ninguém merece!

- Lily, como foram as férias? – Tudo foi ficando negro diante de mim. Ele tinha muita coragem para falar comigo.

- É Evans, Potter, e minhas férias foram ótimas porque não vi sua fuça! – O sorriso dele vacilou um pouco, porém, não se desfez.

- Lilian, que modos são esses? – minha mãe me reprimiu, mas desta vez eu ignorei.

- Não se preocupe, senhora Evans, no fundo eu sei que Lily morreu de saudades minhas. – Tive ganas de gargalhar e foi exatamente o que fiz.

- Só nos seus sonhos Potter. – E ainda rindo da cara do Potter, saí de perto deles, porque poderia vomitar a qualquer momento, e segui para onde minhas amigas estavam.

Chegando lá, percebi que Marlene brigava com Alice e esta tinha a face abaixada, fitando os pés, com um sorriso bastante travesso.

- O que eu perdi? – perguntei curiosa.

- Essa doida disse para o Black algo imperdoável – Lene respondeu com as mãos na cadeira.

E como se o que a morena tivesse dito fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, Alice começou a rir e se sacudir no mesmo lugar.

- Você ainda ri, sua traíra? – Com essa pergunta, Alice riu mais ainda. – Você não presta, sua tampinha.

- Meninas o que houve? – minha curiosidade estava mais aguçada.

- Alice disse para o Black que nessas férias inteiras eu sonhei com ele e lhe chamei durante todas as noites. – Quando Lene terminou, estava com os olhos acesos de raiva, e aquilo foi engraçado demais, e, assim como Alice, eu não consegui conter minhas risadas.

Lene inchou ainda mais - se é que era possível - de raiva, e cruzou os braços diante do peito, indignada por nossas gargalhadas.

- Isso, isso mesmo, riam da amiga de vocês. – Já estávamos nos dobrando em risadas. – Eu queria ver se fossem vocês, as injustiçadas.

- Lene, você sabe muito bem que Alice tem razão, você fala dormindo – eu falei meio arfante.

- Mas, por que falar para aquele filhote de cruz credo que eu sonhei com ele? – Gargalhamos mais ainda. – Foram pesadelos, 'tá? PE-SA-DE-LOS! Entenderam?

Alice e eu olhamos uma para outra, e como se combinássemos, caímos em mais uma gargalhada sonora.

- Ok! Eu desisto! Eu desisto completamente!

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Me despedi dos pais da minha querida Lily e vi meu amigo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha vindo em minha direção.

- Por que esse peito tão empinando? 'Tá parecendo um pombo, Almofadinhas – comentei com o meu amigo que parecia estar com o peito inchado de orgulho.

- Acabo de descobrir uma coisa que me fez muito feliz, meu caro Pontas.

- Que eu sou mais bonito que você?

- Há controvérsias. – Gargalhei em resposta. – Mas não é isso. Acabo de descobrir que nossa queria Lene sonhou o verão inteiro comigo. – Ele parecia flutuar de felicidade.

- Tem certeza que foram sonhos e não pesadelos?

- Muito engraçado, Pontas!

- Como ficou sabendo disso?

Ele chegou mais perto de mim para cochichar.

- A tampinha me contou.

- Alice?

- Conhece outra tampinha? – Sorri. – E você? Agradando os pais da fera?

- Apenas me comportando como o bom menino que sou. – Fiz uma firula para meu amigo e esse riu.

- Sabia que hoje em dia não existe mais casamento arranjado?

- Que calúnia, Almofadinhas! – me fiz de ofendido e Sirius achou graça.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Presente..._

O caminho para a estação estava sendo uma festa, com os gêmeos o tempo todo irritando Rony, e Mione e eu rindo sem parar. Senhora Weasley a todo o momento virava para trás para brigar com a gente no velho carro reformado da família. Mas isso não adiantava muito, em meio àquela bagunça toda.

A única que não participava daquilo e evitava a todo custo me encarar era Gina, que seguia o caminho olhando pela janela, muito concentrada.

Até entendia, na certa estava com vergonha do que eu a fiz passar. Mas convenhamos que a culpa não tinha sido totalmente minha, já que _ela_ tinha esquecido a porta destrancada! E de manhã, eu demoro um tempo relativamente grande para acordar totalmente. Então, sendo assim, Gina devia ter mais cuidado.

Sorri sem me conter, quem eu estava enganando? Eu tinha gostado de pegá-la daquele jeito. Tinha sido a primeira vez que eu a via tão desprovida assim de roupa, e confesso que foi praticamente impossível não pular em cima dela.

Diabos, ela tinha se tornado tão linda com o passar dos anos, que só um cego não veria o que eu vejo. E olha que eu sou bem cego, hein!

Os cabelos vermelhos, sua marca registrada, desciam como um manto rubro pelas costas, lisos e perfeitos, parecendo tentadoramente macios. O rosto oval, com maçãs rosadas salpicadas por pequenas e charmosas sardas. Os olhos de um castanho enigmático, profundo. A boca carnuda, vermelha como um fruto maduro, sensual, que ela insistia em morder sempre que estava pensativa.

O corpo, esguio, com curvas perfeitas. Seios arredondados, do tamanho proporcional, a cintura fina, ancas largas, com pernas longas e brancas como leite, que ela fazia questão de mostrar com os shorts curtos que usou por todo verão, para o meu total desespero. Era perfeita, e eu me perguntava o porquê de só notar essa perfeição esse verão.

Eu era o idiota mais cego do planeta!

E agora que eu a percebo, sou impossibilitado de ficar com ela... Oh, vida cruel!

Resmunguei baixo com minha frustração, e de certa forma aquilo atraiu sua atenção, que direcionou seus olhos mel para mim num olhar quieto, misterioso.

Oh! Céus, eu amava aquele olhar dela!

Se ao menos ela soubesse disso...

Não consegui me desviar, mesmo que lá dentro eu soubesse que era o certo a fazer, eu apenas continuei encarando e tentando decifrar todo aquele mistério que ela guardava pra si. E da mesma forma que aquilo tudo começou, terminou, com Gina voltando a atenção para a janela, como se eu não passasse de uma barata incômoda.

Engoli em seco e soltei a respiração que tinha prendido com aquele olhar. Era tolo, mas ela parecia olhar pra minha alma quando me encarava daquele jeito. E me incomodava. Incomodava não poder fazer nada e ter que ser totalmente indiferente.

Eu não podia tê-la.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Eu sempre detestei sair com minha família. Não que eu os detestasse. Não, isso não. Eu apenas não gostava de sair com eles, muito menos quando tínhamos companhia. Meus irmãos exibidos tentavam a todo custo tirar gargalhadas de todos, e cada vez que isso acontecia, a exibição aumentava, e aquilo me irritava. Era tão infantil. E eu detestava infantilidade. Eu até tinha pena do pobre Rony que sempre era o visado nas brincadeiras, sempre de mau gosto, e que faziam meu pobre irmão quase perder a cabeça.

Mas por outro lado, esse exibicionismo bobo era legal quando certas companhias estavam com a gente, pois assim pelo menos podia vê-lo sorrindo. E ele merecia sorrir, merecia ficar alegre, principalmente agora que estávamos voltando para o colégio, onde provavelmente aconteceria alguma coisa para deixá-lo triste.

Não que eu seja pessimista, na verdade sou até bem otimista, mas também sou realista, e sabendo que o destino dele é tão marcado, fica difícil pensar o contrário. Ele é o herói, o escolhido, o que todos crêem que vai livrar o mundo do mal, o que toma as dores de todos para si e vem derrotando Você-Sabe-Quem a cada batalha.

Sinceramente, não acredito que esse ano para ele vá passar em branco.

Enquanto tentava ignorar as brincadeiras sem graça de Fred e Jorge, vendo a paisagem que passava rápido pela janela do carro, ouvi um resmungo familiar, e por mais que eu quisesse ignorar, não consegui. Meus olhos, que eram teimosos e em certos momentos criavam vida própria, nunca obedeciam ao comando de simplesmente não olhar.

E lá estava eu, olhando para aquelas duas pedras verdes que eram os olhos de Harry Potter.

Puxei o ar com força e soltei devagar, fazendo força para não corar, e não desviei o olhar. Não que eu quisesse ficar encarando, mas minha mania também me dominava e não me deixava alternativa a não ser encarar.

Os cabelos estavam molhados ainda, arrepiados para todas as direções possíveis; os olhos verdes brilhantes como duas folhas de uma planta nova, ou a mais pura esmeralda, me fitavam, emoldurados por aquele óculos redondo, tão característico e tão único. A boca numa linha fina, o maxilar apertado, como se estivesse contendo algo. Tão sério...

Eu não sei por quanto tempo nos encaramos sem dizer nada, expressar nada, apenas olhares profundos, olhares especuladores. Apenas sei que em um determinado momento desviei o olhar, não agüentando mais aquela queda de braço inútil. Eu não queria corar nem cometer uma besteira por conta dos meus hormônios malucos, e se continuasse a olhá-lo daquele jeito e receber aquele olhar de volta, corar seria uma das minhas últimas preocupações.

"_Se não quer conseqüências, não arrume os atos!" _

Frase de Molly Weasley que faz todo sentido agora...

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

A estação estava atolada de alunos. Alguns correndo alegres de encontro aos amigos, outros levando seus malões para o expresso. Despedindo dos pais.

Eu empurrava o carrinho que dividia com Mione. Seu malão em cima do meu e Edwiges piando dentro da gaiola cheia de vontade de sair.

- Calma, menina, logo a soltarei – murmurei tentando acamá-la.

- Acho melhor vocês levaram as bagagens para o expresso, e depois podemos nos despedir com mais calma – senhora Weasley falou ao mesmo tempo em que ajudava Gina com seu malão.

- Mamãe, não precisa se preocupar, eu consigo carregar o meu sozinha – ouvi Gina protestar.

- Vamos, Harry, achar uma cabine para nós ficarmos – Rony falou, enquanto Mione se colocava ao meu lado.

- Rápido para podermos nos despedir de seus pais, Ron. – Ele revirou os olhos e seguiu encabeçando a fila em direção ao expresso.

Encontrar uma cabine vazia tinha sido fácil, foi logo a terceira. Nos acomodamos, jogando os malões pra cima.

Tive oportunidade de ajudar Gina nessa tarefa, mas procurei evitar, então, fiz de conta que estava procurando algo no corredor do expresso. Rony logo foi ao auxílio da irmã, e, depois de terminar, saímos para nos despedir do Senhor e Senhora Weasley.

Cada um de nós ganhou um abraço de urso da matriarca da família, um banho de lágrimas e recomendações. O patriarca já foi mais controlado, e apenas nos deu um abraço e sorrisos cúmplices.

No final de tudo, apenas seguimos em direção ao nosso vagão, rumo a Hogwart.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Passado_

Marlene continuava com uma tromba enorme, e eu não conseguia controlar algumas risadas que escapavam quando eu olhava sua cara revoltada.

- Lene? – perguntei contendo o riso.

- Não enche, Lily!

- Não seja rude, Lene! – Alice rebateu.

- E você cale a boca, tampinha! – Marlene quase gritou.

- Mas que mau humor, credo! – Alice respondeu tranqüila.

- Lene relaxe... – tentei apaziguar.

- Não vou relaxar, ainda não acredito que fui traída pela minha própria amiga.

- Você está sendo dramática – comentei.

- Estou sendo realista. – Lene era tão cabeça dura.

- Sirius não levou isso a sério, Lene.

- Aquele cachorro asqueroso deve estar espalhando para o colégio inteiro, Lily.

- Não acho que Sirius faça algo do tipo – Alice defendeu.

- Alice, você é a melhor amiga dele, não vale de nada sua opinião.

- Magoei. – Deu vontade de rir da cara de falsa mágoa de Alice.

De repente, em meio à discussão, a porta da nossa cabine se abriu e dela pudemos ter a visão dos rapazes mais lindos de Hogwarts. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Meu ar por alguma razão ficou alguns segundo rarefeito.

- Podemos entrar? – perguntaram juntos.

- Não – respondemos Lene e eu, mas é claro que Alice tinha que contrariar.

– Sim! – Olhamos pra ela sem acreditar, querendo lhe arrancar a cabeça. - Podem entrar, meninos, fiquem à vontade. – Dessa vez, nossos olhos arregalaram para tamanho de pratos.

- Alice, o que está fazendo? – murmurei baixinho para a tampinha, enquanto James sentava na minha frente com um sorriso de 32 dentes.

A desalmada ignorou minha pergunta completamente, começando uma conversa animada com Lupin.

Odiava quando Alice tomava a frente de tudo, não nos deixando outra alternativa, a não ser aceitar.

- Lily? Já te chamei pra sair hoje?

Ai, Deus! A viagem pelo jeito seria muito longa...

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Juro que fui um ser humano muito ruim na minha outra vida. Só isso explica o fato de ter que aturar esse idiota super egocêntrico ao meu lado.

- Você sabe do que eu soube, Lene? – Ele estava tão perto que roubava meu ar.

- Que você é um babaca? – ironizei.

- Que você tem sonhado demais comigo. – Corei feito uma retardada.

- Eu já lhe disse que o odeio, Black? – Ele sorriu todo contente com essa pergunta.

- Não hoje, Lene, querida. – Será que eu falava grego e aquele infeliz não entendia?

- Vê se me erra, Black!

- Impossível, sendo tão linda. – Corei de novo. Ai, Merlin, amado, eu me odeio.

- Arfh! Ninguém merece! – gritei nervosa, saindo da cabine em seguida. Eu precisava respirar.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Lá estava eu, olhando para aquele idiota na minha frente tentando, em vão, jogar seu charme de araque pra cima de mim. Era anormal, sabe? Sem nexo!

Até hoje, eu não consegui compreender por que aquele imbecil resolveu me pegar para Cristo; todo ano era a mesma coisa, eu fugia dele com o Diabo foge da cruz, e o infeliz parecia se divertir com o meu desespero, e a cada ano, colava mais em mim.

Era castigo, Deus não gostava da forma que eu me comportava diante dos meus pais. Só podia ser isso.

Lógico, eu também não era cega ao ponto de achar ele horrível, claro que não, James até que não era de jogar fora: alto, corpo másculo, cabelos negros e arrepiados, olhos castanhos e uma boquinha vermelhinha que dava até vontade de morder. Mas mesmo assim, nada a ver!

E sim, não poderia esquecer o detalhe mais importante: GALINHA; isso mesmo, galinha, acho que não existe outro ser no mundo mais galinha do que James Potter. Bem, quer dizer, tem o Sirius, mas com certeza é um páreo duro; acho que o nojento do Potter já saiu com toda a população feminina de Hogwarts, e quando eu falo toda a população, eu falo toda ela mesmo.

O tarado, maníaco, perturbado sexualmente, não perdoa nem as primeiranistas! Certo, certo, 'tô exagerando, é claro que as primeiranistas ele não "pega". Mas as secundanistas era uma verdadeira dúvida pra mim!

Todos os dias, eu vejo o desgraçado com uma garota diferente, parece que não cansa. Todo dia uma pobre coitada é iludida pelo maléfico James Potter. Eu sei que elas também não prestam por ficar com ele, mas que o sem mãe já tinha brincado com os pobres corações femininos de metade de Hogwarts, ahhhh! Isso ele já tinha feito.

As horas naquela cabine do Expresso Hogwarts pareciam se arrastar, ainda mais com aquelas amigas muquiranas e os projetos de gente em minha frente, realmente era pagar todos os pegados cometidos e os que eu ainda irei cometer.

Lene, que parecia ter discutido com Sirius, tinha se mandado da cabine com ele em seu encalço. Alice conversava alegremente com Lupin e gargalhava como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Pedro parecia cochilar no banco ao lado de James, mas caindo em direção contraria a ele. Meio bizarro, levando em consideração a baba que escorria pelo canto da boca aberta dele. Nojento.

Ou seja, eu estava no inferno e nem tinha notado ainda. Quer dizer, tinha notado agora!

- Vamos lá, Lily... – escutei o imbecil quatro olhos falar pela milionésima vez.

Fechei os olhos e respirei profundamente contendo a vontade de mandá-lo para o inferno.

- Potter, você deve sofrer de um sério distúrbio mental. Ou adora masoquismo. – Ele sorriu. Céus o que havia com aqueles garotos em especial?

Porque sempre que a gente os tratava mal, os infelizes sorriam como uma miss universo que acaba de ganhar? De verdade, era muito assustador aquele tipo de atitude!

- Calma, Lily - falou sorrindo sedutoramente, e, droga, o infeliz ficava lindo demais rindo. – Você está muito estressada. - Terminou com aquele sorriso de derreter iceberg.

- Eu estou muito calma, Potter. Acredite, você nunca me viu estressada. – Falei tão séria, que sorri quando o vi engolir em seco.

- Que tal uma volta? – Tive que encará-lo com minha cara mais descrente.

- Uma volta? Com você? – Ele concordou sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava. – Nem se eu estivesse louca varrida!

- Com medo, Lily? – Fechei a cara na mesma hora.

Preciso dizer uma coisa que não disse antes. Eu tenho um pequeno defeito, que é bastante incômodo. Não posso ser desafiada. É como uma ofensa horrorosa para mim se alguém, por um segundo sequer, me desafiar, me provocar; eu vou fazê-lo engolir areia de alguma forma por ter ousado ter feito tal coisa comigo. Funciona mais ou menos assim. Entende o porquê de eu ter fechado a cara para o imbecil do Potter?

- Eu não tenho medo de nada, Potter – falei com raiva.

- Então vamos dar aquela volta que eu te falei? – Deus! Já disse que detesto esse moleque metido?

- Estou bem aqui, Potter. – Não iria ser tão fácil.

- Anda, Lily, é só uma voltinha, não vou arrancar pedaço. – _Cretino!_

- Não enche!

- Ah! Ruivinha... assim vou achar que está com medo de verdade.

- Já disse que não estou. – Que vontade de sumir, Senhor!

- Então prove! – _1, 2, 3..._ – Venha comigo. – _4, 5, 6..._

Puxei sua cabeça para perto da minha, segurando sua gravata. Nossos rostos estavam a milímetros um do outro.

- Se você tentar algo, eu juro que te deixo estéril. – E sem esperar resposta, deixei a cabine, caminhando pelo corredor, puta, com James atrás de mim.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Quanto mas eu corria pelos corredores daquele trem velho, mais o cachorro do Black corria atrás de mim. A única diferença era que eu o xingava de tudo que era nome, enquanto ele continuava gargalhando às minhas costas.

- Black, volta para a sua corja e me deixe em paz! – gritei revoltada, entrando numa cabine vazia e batendo a porta.

- Prefiro ficar com você. – Arfei indignada.

- Você é uma peste, sabia? Daquelas chatas que grudam e não largam de jeito nenhum! – Cruzei os braços o encarando.

- E você é uma dramática, linda e que eu estou louco para beijar. – Meus braços que estava rígidos cruzados, descruzaram na hora, moles feitos geléias.

- O quê?- sussurrei fraquinho.

- Será que você não entende, Lene, que eu sou absolutamente louco por você? – Agora eram minhas pernas que estava como geléias.

- Isso não tem graça, Black – minha voz saía tão baixa, que ele só ouvia por está muito perto de mim agora.

- Não. Não tem. – Ele passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura. – E é Sirius, lembra?

- Não vai dar certo. – Nossos rostos estavam próximos.

- Me deixe tentar, pelo menos.

- Não posso.

- Por que não? – Sirius olhava fixamente para os meus lábios.

- Você vai brincar comigo. – Choraminguei um pouco quando senti seu hálito perto da minha boca. – Vai me descartar.

- Não vou, Lene. Juro que não vou. – O aperto dos seus braços no meu corpo se acentuou.

- Sirius, por favor... – implorei. Pelo o quê? Eu não sabia.

- Não precisa implorar de novo, meu amor. – E não me dando direito de resposta, ele acabou com o espaço que existia entre nós.

Sua boca tocou tão delicadamente a minha, que meu coração parou por um tempo indeterminado. Era quente, macia, e se encaixava perfeitamente, como se tivesse nascido apenas com aquela função.

Minhas pernas falharam e eu levei os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, me segurando bravamente a ele. Me sentia como se estivesse me afogando e agora Sirius tivesse aparecido para me salvar.

Sua língua passou devagar pelos meus lábios pedindo passagem, não lhe neguei, não tive forças para isso. E ela invadiu minha boca, morna, exploradora, me levando ao céu em questão de segundos.

Maldição! Não acreditava que estava beijando Sirius Black por livre e espontânea vontade. Iria me flagelar pelo resto da vida. Era fato. Mas como eu podia lidar com alquilo? Fugir? Eu não era forte o bastante. Era grandioso demais para que eu meramente pudesse conter.

Sua mão que até a pouco estava nas minhas costas, a acariciando, subiu em direção a minha nuca, me deixando a beira do desespero. O rastro quente, marcante, fez todos os pêlos do meu corpo gritar em êxtase.

Gemi. Gemi por puro delírio, e como resposta àquele gemido, Sirius me empurrou em direção à parede da cabine que estava atrás de mim. Nossos corpos se colaram inteiramente. E dessa vez quem gemeu foi ele. Longamente.

Mais motivada, enfiei meus dedos em seus cabelos, sentindo os fios sedosos deslizarem por eles, arranhando sua nuca. Sirius me pressionou mais forte contra a parede, soltando minha cintura e segurando borda da janela as minhas costas. Estava quase se fundindo a mim, só um milagre não fazia com que a gente atravessasse aquela janela da cabine. Sentia seu corpo todo no meu. Nossas pernas quase entrelaçadas. As bocas se buscando incansavelmente, num espiral sem fim.

Estava quente. Quente demais naquela cabine. Jamais devia ter deixando as minhas amigas.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Estávamos caminhando há um bom tempo e aquilo me intrigou um pouco, pois James não era de deixar uma oportunidade como aquela em branco. Sempre que podia, e sempre que estávamos a sós, tentava me beijar. Ele era assim! Insistente e bastante irritante.

- Qual é o plano? – Não agüentei ficar calada naquele silencio todo, enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor do expresso Hogwarts.

- Como? – Por um segundo, achei ter perturbado seus pensamentos, pois James não parecia estar ali ao meu lado. Não mentalmente, pelo menos.

- Você quieto, sem tentar nada? – O sorriso safado dele foi impagável.

- Quer que eu tente, Lily? – Revirei os olhos.

- Muito engraçado!

- Não te entendo. Fica chateada quando eu faço alguma coisa. Mas também fica chateada quando eu não faço. O que você quer realmente, Lily? – Paramos no meio do corredor, ficando um de frente para o outro.

- Que você suma da minha vida – falei direta. – Mas acho que isso já é pedir um pouquinho demais ao Criador.

- Por que você é assim, Lily?

- Assim como?

- Fria.

Fiquei espantada com aquela pergunta e, por segundos indeterminados, não consegui responder nada, apenas encará-lo chocada demais com aquela afirmativa.

- Por que diz isso?

- Só acho que você deveria mudar sua forma de pensar. – James me encarava tão aficionado, que me desconcertava.

- E isso obviamente inclui você? – Droga! Sempre me dava tremedeira quando conversava com ele.

- Nunca se perguntou o porquê de minha obsessão por você? – Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu me colei mais à parede às minhas costas.

- Devo ser uma espécie de prêmio difícil de ganhar. – Eu não sei explicar, mas de alguma forma tinha ferido seus sentimentos. Era visível.

- Você não tem idéia do que diz. – Fiquei sem graça quando ele se aproximou mais. – Já gostou de alguém, Lily? Já amou alguém? – Engoli em seco.

Meu rosto esquentou significantemente e fiquei sem saída, quando James me encurralou, não me deixando alternativa, a não ser fita-lo de volta.

- Já precisou ficar perto de alguém, tanto que até dói? – Minha respiração começou a ficar ofegante. – Já sentiu vontade de ficar com uma pessoa de qualquer jeito, mesmo que ela te odeie? – Meus olhos sem motivo marejaram. – Já sentiu vontade de tocar alguém nem que seja por um milésimo que fosse, apenas para sentir a textura da sua pele? Já sentiu seu coração bater enlouquecido no peito apenas por ver alguém? Já sentiu vontade de beijar alguém, tanto que achou que fosse morrer se não o fizesse? – A cada pergunta, ele ficava mais perto de mim.

- Por que está me dizendo essas coisas? – minha voz saiu fraca.

- Porque é exatamente como eu me sinto com você. – Foi como uma pancada sem aviso direto na cara. Não consegui dizer absolutamente nada.

E como se nada tivesse acontecido, James se afastou e me deixou ali, estática no corredor, sem saber ao certo o que me atropelou.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Presente..._

Rony e Mione tinham ido para a reunião de monitores e eu, por livre espontânea pressão, fiquei fazendo companhia a Harry.

Mas como fazer companhia para alguém que você mal consegue abrir a boca?

Comecei a olhar a vegetação que passava rápido pelas janelas da cabine e procurei pensar em algo para falar que não soasse completamente idiota.

- Acho que nunca ficamos sozinhos. – Engoli em seco e me virei, ele estava na minha frente, me fitando intensamente.

- É. – Devolvi o olhar e esfreguei uma mão na outra. – Rony e Mione não vão demorar.

- Eles ainda vão monitorar todos os vagões.

- Verdade. – Sorri sem graça. – Então vão demorar.

- É.

Seguiu um insuportável silêncio que por pouco eu não gritei para tirar aquele sufoco que estava sentindo. Não gostava de ficar sozinha com Harry em canto nenhum, e não era por ele ser uma má companhia, e sim por não saber o que falar.

Nós não éramos amigos, éramos apenas conhecidos por conveniência. Ele era o melhor amigo do meu irmão que passava o resto das férias na minha casa. Apenas isso. Não tínhamos intimidade, não falávamos de nada, e ele raramente me dirigia à palavra. A não ser, é claro, numa situação embaraçosa como essa. Na boa, só não vou embora porque ficaria muito chato!

- Pensei que você estaria com o Dino. – Desviei minha atenção dos meus devaneios chocada com a pergunta.

Harry queria que eu estivesse com o Dino? Era isso? Que preferia viajar sozinho, a ter a mala – que sou eu, óbvio! - sem alça com ele?

- Avisei ao Dino que lhe faria companhia – respondi, e pra falar a verdade, nem sabia por que tinha dito aquilo.

Era verdade, tinha avisado ao Dino que faria companhia para Harry, o que não tinha lhe agradado, mas não tinha lógica dizer aquilo a ele. Não tinha nada a ver.

- Não precisava se preocupar comigo.

- Agora já está feito – falei grossa.

- Pode ir se quiser, eu estou bem. – Aquilo me emputeceu.

- Está tentando me expulsar daqui de alguma forma?

- De maneira nenhuma. – Harry também pareceu alterado.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Ela era louca ou que? Droga, eu sou educado e ela vem desse jeito todo grosseiro, e só faltou pular no meu pescoço! Que ruiva mais doida.

Que mal havia em perguntar o porquê de ela estar aqui comigo e não com o namoradinho dela? Era uma coisa obvia, não? Sou curioso, pombas!

E a tromba dela não me deixava alternativa a não ser perguntar o porquê de ela estar ali comigo e não com o Dino? Estava na cara que detestava me fazer companhia. E era estranho. Não tínhamos intimidade, trocávamos poucas palavras um com o outro. Éramos como dois estranhos.

Droga! Eu não queria que fosse assim, seria tão mais fácil levar o que eu sinto se pelo menos tivéssemos uma amizade. Pelo menos falaria com ela... Mas eu não podia, não enquanto tentávamos esconder ela de Voldemort. Se ele pudesse sonhar com o poder que está selado no corpo dela... Nem sei o que dizer, é algo perigoso demais.

E esse era o porquê de me manter afastado dela. O miserável tinha ainda uma linha de ligação comigo, pouca, mas relevante, que podia fazer estragos ao menor dos meus deslizes. Dumbledore, que estava a comando de meus treinamentos, dizia que aquilo estava com os dias contatos, graça ao poder dos elementos que eu havia desenvolvido.

Mas, mesmo assim, a distância era melhor para nós dois, para evitar qualquer perigo eminente.

Dumbledore só não sabia o quanto aquilo estava sendo difícil para mim, com todos aqueles negócios estranhos acontecendo comigo. Já fazia uns dois meses que tinha começado os arrepios sem mais nem menos, o frio na barriga, o calor... E tudo por culpa dela.

Gina Weasley. Por que ela? Por que logo a irmã do meu amigo? Por que a garota justamente que sou proibido de me aproximar?

Era castigo... só podia ser...

Esse ano seria horrivelmente longo.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

_Passado..._

A minha suave conversa com James não tinha me deixado voltar para a cabine, não queria ter que fitá-lo tão cedo. Passei toda a viagem conversando com Severo em uma cabine longe de olhares curiosos. Pelo menos ele não me colocava em nenhuma saia justa, onde eu ficava sem saber o que fazer.

Chegamos à estação de Hogsmeade e eu, como monitora, estava ajudando os pequenos.

Logo pude avistar Remo chegando e se desculpando pela demora, falei que não tinha problema e começamos a ajeitar a bagunça de crianças que se encontrava ali. Logo partimos para Hogwarts, nas carruagens.

Quando chegamos ao salão principal, pude ver Dumbledore, sentado, imponente, com seus olhos vidrados no salão, prestando atenção em tudo e em todos, senti seus olhos azuis em mim e um sorriso confortador em minha direção, não pude deixar de retribuir o gesto, seu sorriso sempre me deixava com paz de espírito.

A seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano foi tranqüila, o discurso do Prof. Dumbledore também e nessa hora minha amigas de quarto, Lene e Alice, já tinham chegado e se encontravam ao meu lado. Mas não dei muita atenção para elas, que pareciam ainda brigadas, já que minha cabeça estava no mundo da lua, por conta das palavras do Potter. Ainda as sentia fazendo eco na minha cabeça.

Quando o jantar terminou, saí com Remo da mesa e fui ajudar novamente os pequeninos.

Estava com uma dor de cabeça desgraçada, mas tinha que cumprir com minha obrigação, e ainda por cima tinha que checar o corredor do sétimo andar. Estava rezando para logo aquela tortura acabar, para quem sabe eu desmaiar na cama e só acordar no outro dia, totalmente restabelecida.

Passei pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda deixando Remo com os menores e me dirigi ao sétimo andar.

Já estava há um bom tempo passeando pelos corredores do sétimo andar, e meus olhos parecia não me obedecer, pois sentia uma vontade desesperadora de fechá-los, o silêncio e aquele escuro estava me fazendo sentir mais sono do que o normal. Estava praticamente me arrastando pelo local e não percebi que estava sendo seguida.

Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que pensei que iria morrer, tamanho foi o susto que levei. Potter havia me seguido e aparecido do nada na minha frente naquele breu dos infernos, tive uma vontade enorme de pular em seu pescoço e trucidá-lo ali mesmo.

- Me dê um motivo para não matá-lo agora.

- Você me ama loucamente, só que não sabe ainda.

Chiei igual uma panela de pressão preste a explodir e voei em sua direção, querendo assassiná-lo de todas as formas possíveis, e de preferência as mais dolorosas.

James me segurou no ar, o que foi engraçado, se eu tivesse parado para pensar um pouco, mas como minha raiva ainda queimava nas minhas entranhas, não medi esforços, me debati feito louca em seus braços.

- Lily, calma.

- Não me chama de Lily, seu crápula.

Senti minhas costas bater na parede, e doeu. Gemi e James afrouxou o aperto dos meus braços.

- Machucou? Você está bem?

- Vou arrebentar sua cara, seu cretino.

- Lily, você tem a boca muito suja.

- E eu vou sujar a sua com o seu sangue, seu animal.

- Adoro ver você assim.

- E eu vou adorar ver sua cara quebrada.

Ele gargalhou, o que inflamou minha raiva, multiplicando em um milhão. Meu rosto estava quente e meus dentes trincando de vontade de machucá-lo, mas o infeliz era forte demais, e por mais força que eu fizesse pra me soltar, não conseguia soltar meus pulsos, que estavam tão bem seguros pelas mãos dele.

- Se você não me soltar agora, eu vou gritar o mais alto que meu pulmão e diafragma permitirem.

- Vai me bater?

- É claro que sim.

- Então não irei soltá-la.

- Me largue, imbecil.

- Não.

- Vou matá-lo.

- Eu sei. – Quase sorri com sua afirmação.

- Está me machucando.

- Isso não cola comigo, Lily, sei que não estou.

- Vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira?

- Podemos ir para outro lugar se você quiser. – Era muito descarado.

- Quando eu sair daqui, vou azará-lo tanto que você vai pedir misericórdia para Merlin!

- Adoro quando você me ameaça, ruivinha.

- Por que eu, hein? Desencana, procura outra para Cristo!

- Com você é mais legal.

Gritei histericamente, enquanto James continuava a me segurar tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

- Me largue!

- ...

- Potter, seu cretino, me largue!

- ...

- ME LARGUE! – gritei mais alto ainda.

E ele continuava lá, encarando, com aquele sorriso prepotente no rosto.

- 'Tá sorrindo por que seu imbecil?

- ...

- Pare de rir de mim!

- ...

- PARE DE RIR DA MINHA CARA! – E meu controle emocional começou a se desequilibrar, a ponto dos meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Eu sempre chorava quando ficava com muita raiva.

- Eu odeio você... – murmurei quando a primeira lágrima escapou de meus olhos.

Ele não disse nada, mas seu sorriso morreu.

- Sempre rindo, diminuindo as pessoas, se achando o máximo, magoando os outros.

- ...

- Você não presta, e eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças. – Eu não sei explicar o que foi, mas meu coração pareceu diminuir depois dessas minhas palavras.

Estava sendo cruel e aquilo não era de mim. Não costumava ser cruel com ninguém, e de certa forma me senti envergonhada por dizer aquelas coisas, porém, já era tarde demais para consertar qualquer coisa.

- Você tem razão, sou um imbecil. – Engoli em seco quando ouvi sua voz ressentida, e só pude abaixar a cabeça, não conseguindo encará-lo. – Mas...

- Mas?

- Me desculpe. – Fiquei tão chocada com o pedido, que paralisei e nem me dei conta de que ele havia me soltado.

-Não precisa se desculpar comigo – murmurei envergonhada.

- Preciso sim. Nunca quis deixá-la triste. Meu desejo sempre foi vê-la sorrir. Por favor, Lily, me perdoe por ser tão infantil.

- James, não é necessário...

- Sim, é! Lily... – Fiquei muito sem graça com súbita aproximação dele. Estávamos quase que dividindo o ar.

- 'Tá bom! Está desculpado, agora me deixe ir que eu estou com pressa! – falei tentando tirá-lo da minha frente.

- Sempre imaginei que gosto teria seus lábios.

- O quê?

- Ficava pensando... Vermelhos desse jeito, será que têm gosto de morango? – Meu ar ficou rarefeito, quando ele encostou o nariz dele no meu.

- Pára... – A palavra mal saiu.

- Também me perguntava se eles não são doces como um chocolate? – Sua boca roçou na minha, leve, sensual, e meu corpo arrepiou inteiro.

- James, por favor...

- Sua boca é uma tentação, Lily. – Ele pegou o meu lábio inferior e o sugou, o mordendo eroticamente. – Que suculentos eles são. Me deixe prová-los?

- Não...

- Sim, Lily... sim.

E ele me beijou. E meu mundo parou.

Continua...

**N/A:** Bom por onde eu começo? Vamos pelo inicio né?

Quando eu resolvi escrever essa fic, estava conversando com a Nani pelo MSN, e escrevi as cinco primeiras paginas da historia, e mandei pra ela. Nani adorou e pediu para que eu escrevesse mais. Porem eu estava eufórica com o sucesso de Maninho, e postei do jeito que estava, ou seja, um lixo, cheio de erro, e faltando tudo o que era necessários para a fic ficar legal.

Conforme fui escrevendo os outros cap. Percebi que todos estavam gostando, me dediquei mais, os cap.s começaram a ficar melhores, mandei eles para as betas, contudo, continuava lixo pra mim, pois ainda fugia um pouco do contexto, não tinha começado da maneira que eu queria, e como eu havia iniciado errado, o erro continuava persistindo, mesmo que eu fizesse de tudo para consertar!

Escrevendo o cap. 17, percebi, que o melhor a fazer era começar de novo, e escrever uma coisa bem feita, sem erros, com a historia contada de forma clara, e da forma que eu sonhei exatamente.

Por isso, estou escrevendo novamente, mais sério, com mais dedicação, e sem erros grotescos!

Quero pedir desculpa pra todos que acompanham a fic, e pedir uma chance para a nova fase de CTTM.

Um beijo pra todos...

Obrigado pelo carinho...

**Ara Potter (Robert).**


	2. Um Idiota e Um Vira Tempo

**Capitulo 2: Um idiota e Um Vira-Tempo**

_Passado_

Cruzei as pernas. Era mecânico já, cada vez que o agudo de Minerva se acentuava em minha direção, eu cruzava as pernas como forma de proteção, tamanha a vergonha que sentia.

Burra!

Sim burra ao quadrado!

Não acreditava que tinha me deixado levar pelo ser mais leviano da escola, apenas porque o idiota falou algumas palavras melosas pra mim. E ainda por cima, ser pega no maior amasso pela professora Minerva!

Eu era uma cretina burra e estúpida!

- COMO PODE SENHORITA EVANS? COMO PODE? NESSA ESCOLA EXISTEM REGRAS! – O grito foi tão agudo dessa vez que eu tinha certeza que meus miolos tinham sido sacudidos.

Arfh! Aquilo não era normal! Tudo bem que eu merecia, mas nenhum ser humano consegue a proeza de falar por tanto tempo, sem parar! Merlin amado, Minerva já estava berrando feito louca há uns bons 30 minutos. Passando sermão desnecessário na gente sobre honra, conceitos, regras e tudo que possam imaginar. Nem o pior ser humano da terra merecia aquilo. Era castigo demais!

Se ela soubesse como estava me sentindo, como tudo aquilo, perceberia que os berros, os sermões, as regras sendo ditas de trás pra frente, como num mantra sem fim, não significam absolutamente nada diante da confusão da minha cabeça, na certa deixaria de falar e iria me consolar.

Ou surtaria pra sempre. Pois do jeito que a professora estava falando... E como falava, parecia que nunca acabaria, se ela soubesse que não fazia diferença alguma estourar 50 regras pra mim ou nenhuma, acho que me enforcaria.

Credo, agora eu lembrei porque sempre evitei fazer algo de errado!

Minha cabeça estava totalmente dolorida de tanto falatório.

Enquanto a professora continuava com o blá blá blá... Desviei minha atenção e o fitei com muita raiva, não parecia nem um pouco afetado pelo sermão gigantesco de Minerva. Como alguém poderia ser tão sonso assim?

Olhei para frente e vi que professora ainda não tinha calado a boca e aquilo me fez perguntar internamente quando a tortura iria acabar?

Um barulho na lareira, fez com que a atenção da professora se desviasse da gente, para a própria, e vi a cabeça de Dumbledore flutuando. Seus olhos por um segundo, focaram os meus, para em seguida fitarem Minerva, e ambos começarem a cochicharem.

Procurando evitar ficar olhando, e assim não contribuir para mais sermões vindo da professora, meu olhos procuraram qualquer coisa que chamasse atenção, que não fosse a conversa dos professores.

Focaram rapidamente em algo que James rodava em um dos seus dedos, preso numa corrente, em formato de esfera. Nunca tinha visto tal objeto, e me perguntei cheia de curiosidade sobre o que se tratava tal coisa.

Não era uma jóia, apesar de parecer de ouro. Aparentava ser um relógio de bolso, mas ao mesmo tempo, diferente demais pra ser um. Estava confusa.

O que diabos era aquilo?

- O que é isso? – Não controlei.

- Curiosa?

- Posso perguntar a professora Minerva se preferir? – Seus olhos vacilaram. Foi pro um milésimo de segundo, mas vacilou.

- Seus métodos de conseguir algo de mim, cada vez mais me surpreendem. – respondeu sarcástico.

- Não adianta me enrolar pra se safar.

- Não estou enrolado, só sinto informá-la querida, que para que você fique sabendo sobre esse objeto em especial, teremos que está hum, digamos... sozinhos.

- Se você fosse esperto, não iria querer ficar sozinho comigo, para o seu próprio bem.

- É exatamente por ser esperto que eu quero está sozinho com você. – Ele falou tão despreocupadamente, que me desconcertou.

- Não te entendo.

- Vai entender. – A resposta firme e o olhar determinado, me fez corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

O barulho de Minerva limpando a garganta desviou nossos olhares e eu agradeci imensamente a ela.

- Os dois irão cumprir detenções por três dias. Limparam a sala dos troféus com inspeção de um monitor.

Me afundei na cadeira de desgosto. Era a primeira vez que iria cumprir uma detenção na vida.

- Acredito que como o senhor Potter está tão acostumado com os castigos, poderá ajudar a senhorita em tudo que precisar.

- Pode contar com isso professora.

Não gostei nem um pouco da felicidade exagerada com que ele respondeu a professora.

- Lembre-se senhor Potter que você terá alguém de minha inteira confiança lhe vigiando. É melhor que não tente nada.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo professora. Seus troféus ficaram limpinhos! – O desgraçado está zombando com a professora ou era impressão minha?

- Estão dispensados.

Levantei rápidos, e meus ossos estalaram. Por pouco não soltei um gemido de dor. Estava toda dolorida e com as pernas dormentes. Tensa até a alma.

Eu tinha que aprender a relaxar.

Assim que saímos, e começamos a caminhar pelo corredor que dava acesso a torre da Grifinória, escutei novamente o barulho do objeto estranho que James carregava, girando em um de seus dedos.

Parei de caminhar na hora e o encarei. Ele percebendo minha parada repentina me encarou.

- Algum problema?

- Não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Não lembro que tenha me feito pergunta alguma.

- James, perguntar a Minerva ainda é uma opção pra mim. – Seus olhos brilharam focados em mim, e depois ele sorriu.

- Vira tempo.

- O que?

- Esse objeto, trata-se de um vira tempo. – Meus olhos arregalaram pra tamanho de pratos tenho certeza.

- Como... como?

- Era do meu pai. Só que está quebrado. É como se fosse um amuleto da sorte pra mim.

- Eu achei...

- Que eu tinha roubado daqui da escola?

Meu rosto esquentou. Pois eu achava exatamente aquilo. Eu tinha que parar de achar as coisas definitivamente.

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar com vergonha, já estou acostumado.

- Você disse que está quebrado? Não tem como consertá-lo? – Tentei mudar de assunto, pois minha cara estava no chão de vergonha.

- Vira tempo são raros, assim como as pessoas que os faz. Até hoje, papai disse que não conseguiu encontrar ninguém que pudesse consertá-lo.

- Entendo.

- Foi por isso que Minerva não reclamou contigo quando te viu com ele?

- Tenho uma licença especial pra usá-lo, dado por Dumbledore. Sabe que não representa perigo algum está com ele. Como eu te disse, me serve mais como amuleto da sorte, do que qualquer coisa.

- Parece uma jóia.

- Essa é a intenção. Parece com uma jóia, para que ninguém desconfie que você tenha um. Isso seria como uma arma, nas mãos erradas.

Engoli em seco. Ele tinha razão sobre aquilo.

- Matei sua curiosidade?

Senti que corei de novo, estava me sentindo muito intrometida agora.

- Eu peço desculpa. Não queria parecer...

- Tudo bem Lily, não me importo de te contar nada da minha vida. Pode se sentir a vontade pra perguntar o que quiser.

Meu rosto esquentou mais ainda.

- Eu acho melhor a gente subir logo pra torre. Podemos ser pegos novamente.

- E isso seria pra você pior que a morte né?

- E pra você mais uma vitoria conquistada né?

Ele sorriu, e eu não sei por que, mas aquele sorriso fez algo acordar na minha barriga e pular.

- Digamos que hoje eu tive sim uma vitoria, mas não com a detenção.

Desviei meus olhos dos dele e comecei andar. Se eu continuasse a encará-lo, minha cabeça iria explodir de tanto embaraço.

- Acho melhor nós irmos embora.

- Você quer ver?

Voltei a fita-lo, e vi que ele estendia o vira tempo em minha direção.

Ainda curiosa, dei alguns passos me aproximando dele, e estendi minha mão.

James posou o objeto em minha mão, e seus dedos roçaram minha pele de leve, e a criatura da minha barriga deu um lupe de 360º. Me deixando mais nervosa, do que eu estava. Dei um passo para trás desconfortável.

Mesmo não sendo uma jóia, era lindo. Era todo em ouro, sua corrente delicada, e o pingente parecia uma ampulheta, que girava no próprio eixo, adornada com um círculo todo em ouro, desenhado com inscrições sem sentido pra mim.

- Sabe o que está escrito?

- Com o Tempo Tudo Muda. – James respondeu de praxe.

- Algum significado especial?

- Acho que tem vários significados na realidade e não um especial. Pode servir como aviso. Servir como algo sábio a se dizer, ou simplesmente para responder uma pergunta. Gosto de pensar que nos diz a verdade. Pois nada como o tempo para mudar as coisas.

- Verdade. – Respondi sem jeito. Estava impressionada com as palavras dele.

Voltei meu olhar para a peça, e percebi o porquê de James gostar tanto dela. Era tão bonito na sua singularidade, que era inevitável não apreciá-la. Era única, e perfeita.

Estiquei minha mão de volta pra James com a jóia, lhe devolvendo seu amuleto, mas assim que nossas mãos se tocaram, algo estranho aconteceu; uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo meu corpo, o objeto passou a zunir e a ampulheta começou a girar, um globo enorme nos envolveu, aparecendo como que por encanto. Tentei soltar minha mão e só aí percebi que estava presa assim como a de James também parecia presa.

- O que está havendo? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Eu não sei.

- Você disse que estava quebrado!?

- Mas está!

- Isso já aconteceu antes?

- Nunca.

O globo começou a girar em torno de nós. Girar cada vez mais rápido. E minhas pernas começaram a falhar e logo me vi ficando sem forças e caindo sentada no chão. A cabeça explodindo, sentindo minhas forças sendo sugadas.

- LILY!

- Não me sinto bem. – murmurei quase sem forças.

- Tente se soltar Lily. Tente soltar!

- Não consigo, estou presa.

- Se concentre e faça força Lily.

Fechei meus olhos e puxei minha mão com toda força que tinha, mas não moveu um centímetro se quer do amuleto. Respirando fundo pela segunda vez tentei, e senti meus dedos soltarem a muito custo o objeto, e assim como começou, rapidamente tudo parou de girar, o globo em volta de nós, sumiu como uma gigante bolha de sabão, e meu corpo tombou exausto, antes de tudo escurecer ao meu redor.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

_Presente_

O salão da Grifinória estava lotado de alunos cumprimentando uns ao outros, perguntando o que tinham feitos nas férias, e os novatos, começando novas amizades.

Eu, como de costume, me isolei no canto da sala e me pus a esperar Dino, para que pudéssemos conversar. Na certa estaria com raiva, por não ter viajado com ele. Queria poder dizer que também não estava nada satisfeita em ter viajado com Harry, mas isso iria dar força pra que Dino resolvesse de vez brigar comigo pra valer, o que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim na realidade.

O livro que segurava no colo, apenas pra disfarçar, caso alguém chegasse, já estava começando a ficar convidativo, com a demora exagerada de Dino aparecer. Eu tinha certeza de ter o visto no jantar. Onde ele tinha se metido?

- Que livro está lendo? – Hermione perguntou me fazendo pular no lugar onde eu estava de susto.

- Oi Mione, você me assustou sabia? – Ela apenas sorriu em resposta.

- No mundo da lua?

- Esperando pelo Dino.

- Vi Dino seguindo pra ala oeste, quando estávamos vindo pra cá.

- Ala oeste?

- É, ele e Parvati. – Arquei uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

Não me lembrava de Dino ter me dito nada a respeito de ala oeste, e principalmente sobre Parvati.

- Tem certeza Hermione?

- Tenho. O que está acontecendo Gina?

- Vou descobri.

Larguei o livro nas mãos da minha amiga, e sai em disparada pra saída do retrato.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

Aquelas escadas em caracóis era um saco de subir, ainda mais quando se estava cansado como eu estava. O que não daria pra cair na cama agora e fechar os olhos por pelo menos uma semana. Quem sabe assim descansava um pouco minha cabeça de toda confusão que ela se encontrava.

Mas pensar em descansar era demais. Quase que impossível nas circunstâncias que as coisas se encontravam, e agora mais do que nunca teria que aprimorar meus treinos e meus poderes, deixá-lo mais fortes, e controláveis por assim dizer.

Abri a porta a minha frente, fazendo um ruído chato e me deparei com professor Dumbledore acariciando Fawkes calmamente. Às vezes tinha a impressão que nada o abalava. Nem aquela guerra eminente.

- Vejo que não foi preciso enviar Fawkes para lhe chamar. – Sua voz saíra tão calma quanto seu estado aparente.

- Achei que gostaria de conversar.

- Achou certo. – Ele acarinhou a fênix uma ultima vez, antes de seguir para sua cadeira, ao centro de sua sala. – Sente-se Harry.

- Não vamos treinar?

- Amanhã. Hoje quero apenas deixá-lo a par de tudo que descobrimos.

- A fonte?

- Ela está a salvo, não se preocupe. Como eu previ, o seu afastamento foi essencial para que tudo corresse, e corra bem. – "Afastamento" aquela palavra me incomodou mais do que deveria.

- Acredita mesmo que ela estando longe de mim, Tom irá ignorá-la?

- Acredito que enquanto demos outras coisas para ele se preocupar, nossa fonte estará segura. – Dumbledore juntou suas mãos sobre sua mesa e me encarou por cima de seus óculos meia lua.

- É estranho ter que me comportar da forma que me comporto com ela. – Comentei.

- Vocês nunca foram amigos, eu estou certo.

- Sim, está. Mas... é diferente agora.

- Diferente em que?

- Acho que... não sei explicar direito.

- Tente.

- Eu conheço o irmão dela desde os 11 anos, ela desde os 10, e, bom é esquisito pra mim ter que me comportar como se ela não existisse.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Harry?

- Eu só acho que... bom... não sei.

- O que você está querendo me dizer realmente Harry, é que está nutrindo afeição pela mais nova dos Weasley?

Fiquei mudo por pelo menos cinco segundos, antes de responder.

- Não.

- Sabe que qualquer coisa que você faça diferente de nossos planos, pode colocar tudo a perder, não sabe? – Meu corpo tremeu só de pensar na possibilidade.

- Não precisa ficar repetindo isso.

- É apenas um aviso.

- Ta mais pra uma sentença do que um aviso. – murmurei baixo, apenas pra mim.

- As coisas poderiam ser muito piores Harry.

- Iremos falar logo do que interessa, ou posso ir descansar.

Dumbledore respirou profundamente, antes de começar:

- Tom conseguiu novos aliados.

- Quem?

- Gigantes. Mas vamos beber um chá, nossa conversa vai ser longa.

Soltei um suspiro cansado. Hoje certamente, eu não descansaria.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

Lily caíra desmaiada, e sinceramente não conseguia pensar em nada. As coisas estranhas tinham acabado de repente. O globo que tinha girado várias vezes a nossa volta, se dissolvido por completo, e o vira tempo, estava aparentemente normal caído no chão.

Me aproximei dela afoito, e a sacudi um pouco, a chamando, Lily se quer se mexeu. Com medo de ter acontecido algo mais complexo, peguei o vira tempo, o guardando no bolso, puxei a ruiva pro meus braços, e segui rumo à enfermaria. Só pedia por tudo que era mais sagrado, que não tivesse acontecido nada de mais sério a ruiva.

Tive a impressão ao longo do caminho, que o castelo parecia diferente, mas podia ser o nervosismo tomando conta de mim.

Chegando a porta da enfermaria vi um garoto negro e uma menina saírem com cara de sofrimento, mas ignorei, deixando aquele assunto irrelevante de lado, empurrei com o pé a porta da enfermaria, pois o casal, não tinha se quer me notado, e adentrei ao local.

Ali também estava diferente, as camas não se dispunham dos lugares de sempre, e tinha uns armários ali que também nunca vira.

Depositei Lily na cama, e corri gritando pela infermaria chamando madame Promfrey.

Logo em seguida a enfermeira apareceu como que por encanto, mas nada me preparou pra o que veio a seguir.

Promfrey parecia ter envelhecido uns 20 anos, acabada e cheia de rugas, a enfermeira vinha calmante, como se nada anormal estivesse acontecendo.

- Não precisa gritar Potter. O que houve dessa vez?

- Li-ly... Li-ly... – Eu gaguejava sem parar, assustado com a cara velha dela.

- O que? Você é está bem Potter? Machucou a cabeça novamente?

- Não sou eu. – consegui dizer. – Lily precisa de ajuda!

- Lily? Quem é Lily?

- Lilian Evans! – Falei quase gritando.

A enfermeira pareceu engolir a língua, tamanho o susto, e seus olhos por pouco não saltaram pra fora.

O que eu tinha dito de tão extraordinário? Ela tinha a cara mais murcha que eu tinha visto, e ela simplesmente se assusta com o nome da Lily? Onde eu estava?

- Potter pare de brincadeira!

- Não estou brincando, Lily precisa de ajuda madame Promfrey!

Promfrey parecia disposta a me ignorar, quando seus olhos bateram em Lily que estava deitada na cama, desmaiada, bem atrás de mim.

- Essa garota? – Ela perguntou aparentemente nervosa, se aproximando com passos calculados.

- Sim Lily Evans, agora a senhora poderia parar de fazer perguntas e tratar logo dela?

- Como... como é possível? – A velha parecia cada vez mais chocada. Será que ela achava que eu tinha machucado Lily?

- Olha não foi minha culpa ta? Estávamos conversando e aconteceu, eu não sei o que houve! – falei afobado, com a perspectiva de acharem que a culpa por Lily está daquele jeito era minha.

- Não faz sentindo, oh! Meu Merlin será que estou sonhando novamente? – ouvi ela murmurar, enquanto tocava Lily com a ponta dos dedos como se ela fosse algo nojento.

- Você não está dormindo e pelo amor de Merlin, quer logo cuidar da minha amiga e parar de comportar como louca?

- Preciso chamar Dumbledore. – Ela comentou enquanto verificava a pulsação de Lily.

- Que? Não, você precisa cuidar da Lily! – Gritei nervoso.

- Você não entende garoto. – Ela falou, examinando os olhos da ruiva.

- O QUE EU NÃO ENTENDO É PORQUE A SENHORA ESTÁ SE COMPORTANDO FEITO LOUCA E NÃO VÊ LOGO O QUE A LILY TEM! – que porra de mulher louca era aquela?

- Potter pare de gritar! A menina só está dormindo! – Ela falou revoltada com a minha gritaria.

- Dormindo? – O alivio me arrebatou.

- Sim dormindo. E agora eu irei chamar Dumbledore.

- Se ela está só dormindo, porque chamar diretor? – Perguntei aflito com o castigo futuro.

- Porque eu sinto informar rapaz, mas eu acredito, que esteja na época errada! – E com isso ela saiu, me deixando sozinho, com milhões de perguntas na cabeça.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

Ok! Eu tinha o sangue _quente_ dos Weasley correndo na veia. Agora estava mais que comprovado. Nada justificava o meu comportamento de agora pouco. Acontecera tão rápido, que uma hora que estava procurando pelo meu namorado, e na outra, chuvas de azarações e socos tinham voando pra cima dele e Parvati, que estavam se agarrando num amasso, em pleno corredor.

Mas o que ele queria que eu fizesse?

Era mais que merecido tudo que havia feito. Dino tinha se comportado como um verdadeiro idiota. Porque não havia me dito que estava com Parvati? Podíamos ter acabado com isso de maneira muito mais civilizada, do que ele com a cara cheia de furúnculos, e ela com a orelha cheia de pêlos!

Arfei indignada. Aquele tipo de coisa só acontecia comigo!

Chegando a torre, percebi o quanto tinha demorado. Havia feito de propósito, pois não queria ter que me deparar com o mais novo casal de Hogwarts. Por isso, tinha feito um tour pelo castelo, pensando na minha vida medíocre.

Assim que passei pelo retrato, após dizer a senha, notei que o Rony e Mione conversavam meios sem graças, de frente a lareira. Tentei fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, para não atrapalhar, mas Rony acabou me vendo.

- Onde estava?

- Não te devo satisfação Ron.

- Deve sim, você é mais nova. – Harry respondeu surgindo de trás de mim, sem nem se quer tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo, passando por mim e sentando na poltrona vazia de frente a lareira.

Aquilo me deixou mais do que revoltada. Quem ele pensava que era?

- Viu? Até Harry compreende o sentimento de preocupação fraterna. – Não consegui evitar olhar para ele, que no momento também me fitava.

As palavras de Ron girando na minha cabeça. Será que meu irmão tinha razão? Harry apenas me via como uma irmãzinha?

- Sinceramente, de irmãos, minha cota já está cheia. – Minha resposta fez Harry voltar a atenção a leitura.

- Harry se preocupa com você. – Rony falou todo solicito.

Respirei fundo e sorri para Rony, contendo a vontade de botar pra fora, tudo que queria no momento.

- Obrigada Rony, mas de verdade, não preciso da proteção de nenhum dos dois! Nem você, nem _Harry_ tem obrigação de proteger minha honra, isso vocês podem deixar que eu mesma faço.

Harry não respondeu, assim como parecia muito concentrado em sua leitura, ele permaneceu. Já Rony parecia ter engolindo algo maior que o permitido pela sua boca enorme, e não parava de fazer caretas em minha direção.

- Gina, você encontrou o Dino? – Mione tentou apaziguar pelo jeito, mas só conseguiu deixar meu humor pior.

- Mione, por favor, evite falar dele, e de qualquer espécie masculina do meu lado, ta bom? – Soei totalmente grosseira.

- Certo. – Ela respondeu incerta.

- O que houve? – a voz rouca de Harry soou em meus ouvidos.

Foi impossível ignorá-lo, e como mágicas meus olhos posaram sobre os verdes dele.

- Nada.

- Está mentindo. – Ele falou com tanta certeza que me irritou. Cretino! Como ele sabia que eu mentia?

- Preciso ir dormir. – Falei me dirigindo as escadas.

- Precisa ir à enfermaria, está machucada, no pulso. - Meus olhos se arregalaram, eu havia escondido aquilo com a manga do sobretudo. Como ele havia visto?

- Machucada? Mas como Gi? – A voz do meu irmão, preocupado, me chamou atenção.

Não consegui responder. Estava tão espantada, que a única coisa que fiz foi ficar muda e encarar Harry e meu irmão, nervosa. Como iria explicar aos dois que tinha me metido numa briga com Dino, no estilo "gladiadores"? E que o pulso machucado era obra de um soco lindo na cara de pau de Dino?

- Gina o que houve? – Mione perguntou preocupada.

- Já disse que não foi nada. – Disfarcei, levando o pulso machucado as costas, puxando a manga para cobri-lo.

- E como machucou o pulso Gi? – Rony que já tinha levantado e estava ao meu lado, perguntou, segurando o pulso machucado.

Foi necessário morder a língua pra conter a dor.

- Cai na escada Ron, nada de mais. Nem está doendo. – Nesse momento girei o pulso para mostrá-los que era verdade, mas o maldito doeu terrivelmente, e a careta foi inevitável.

- Você devia ir à enfermaria dar uma olhada nisso. – Harry mais uma vez se pronunciou.

- Já disse que estou bem.

- Você vai tratar esse pulso Gina, nem que eu tenha que levá-la pelos cabelos. – Meu irmão chato quase gritou.

- Você não ousaria?!?

- Experimente?!? – Abri e fechei a boca, como um peixe perdendo o fôlego.

- Você é um imbecil!

- Um imbecil que se preocupa com você. – Me envergonhei com a resposta dele.

Rony estava preocupado com o meu bem estar, e tudo que eu fazia era dar varias patadas no coitado. Que infantilidade a minha.

- Desculpa Ron.

- Tudo bem Gi, agora vamos logo cuidar desse pulso. – Sorri sem graça.

- Ron, temos que fazer a ronda agora nos corredores seis e sete. – Hermione se pronunciou.

- Não vou fazer nada enquanto não levar minha irmã pra enfermaria Mione.

- Se vocês quiserem posso levá-la. – Harry falou fechando o livro e jogando na poltrona próxima.

Foi por pouco que não me engasguei com minha própria saliva.

- Eu vou levá-la Harry, isso é responsabilidade de irmão mais velho.

- Mas vamos nos atrasar Ron. E Minerva vai acabar nos dando um castigo por isso.

- Não quero nem saber, é da Gina que estamos falando. Não vou abandonar minha irmã, só porque aquela velha quer que eu desfile pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts!

- RON!

- Galera?! – Eles ainda continuavam discutindo. Só Harry permanecia mudo e me observando minuciosamente. – Ron, Mione! Pelo amor de Merlin, querem me ouvir?

- Você é uma lunática que só pensa em obrigação! – Hermione inchou feito um balão, totalmente em cólera.

- E você um folgado que não preza por suas responsabilidades! – A voz dela saiu tão fina e irritada, que doeu em nossos ouvidos.

- HEI! – Gritei chamando a atenção dos dois. – Assim ta melhor... Agora como eu estava tentando dizer, eu posso tranquilamente ir com o Harry a enfermaria. – Rony abriu a boca pra me interromper, mas não deixei. – E nem adianta gritar Ron, você e Mione vão fazer seus trabalhos, Harry me acompanha. Ok?

Muito a contra gosto Ron aceitou, e Mione satisfeita por não faltar com sua obrigação, puxou ele retrato a fora, para a ronda.

- Boa sorte Gina! – Ouvi ela falar, enquanto puxava um Ron revoltado.

- ME DEIXE A PAR DE TUDO DEPOIS, HARRY.

Ouvimos o grito dele, antes do retrato se fechar, deixando Harry e eu sozinhos no Salão Comunal.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

_Passado_

O Salão comunal estava lotado, mesmo sendo tarde da noite, todos conversando alegre, contando sobre seus verões com seus amigos.

- Cadê a Lily? – Alice perguntou preocupada a Marlene.

- Foi fazer a ronda com Remo.

- Então como é que ele já chegou e ela não? – Marlene que até aquele momento lia displicentemente seu livro, viu Remo junto com os outros marotos, comprovando o que Alice dizia.

Mas notou também que James não se encontrava no grupo. E isso a fez sorrir e levantar a sobrancelha em descrença.

- James também não está aqui.

- É verdade. Mas o que você quer dizer com isso Lene? Não me diga que...

- Eles estão juntos. Tenho certeza disso Alice.

- Será?

Marlene gargalhou achando graça.

- Quero só vê a desculpa esfarrapada que ela dará dessa vez.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

_Presente_

O caminho pra a enfermaria estava sendo feito no mais total silencio. E como estava me incomodando. Tinha insistido para que ele me deixasse ir sozinha, mas com aquele olhar duro e verde profundo, se negou, não me deixando escolha.

E agora estávamos os dois seguindo em direção a enfermaria. Mudos, e Harry parecia totalmente alheio a qualquer coisa ao redor. Os passos calmos e premeditados, me diziam que ele apenas me acompanhava, nada mais que isso. Exigir um diálogo, para que eu pudesse esquecer pelo menos a dor cruciante do meu pulso, era pedir demais.

Respirei fundo, e com a mão boa, segurei o pulso que doía irritantemente, me fazendo quase chorar. E me pus a andar um pouco mais rápido, para que chegasse logo a enfermaria. Só queria uma poção. Algo que aliviasse a dor.

Eu devia ter ido à enfermaria no momento que machuquei, mas minha raiva e teimosia, tinham me impedido de ir me tratar. Dino e Parvati estariam lá, e era arriscado demais topar com os dois assim tão cedo.

Arrisquei um olhar a Harry, e notei o quanto eu estava atrás. Tinha diminuído meu passo e nem tinha percebido. Ele como estava no seu próprio mundo, seguia com seus passos calculados e rápidos, me deixando cada vez mais distante dele.

Tinha a visão de suas costas. As mãos no bolso da calça, tranqüilo, como se nada pudesse afeta-lo. Ombros largos, cabelo todo desalinhado. O corpo perfeito. Droga! O desgraçado era lindo até de costas!

Abaixei minha cabeça, sentindo o rosto quente.

Se continuasse olhando pra ele daquele jeito, Harry na certa iria perceber. Estava sendo descarada demais pra minha própria saúde. Parecendo a garota de onze anos novamente.

De repente, do nada, Harry parou, ficou uns segundos quieto, e do nada, me abraçou e jogou uma capa sobre nós. Não consegui fazer nada, apenas encará-lo, atônita, enquanto ele me fazia sinal pra que eu não dissesse nada.

No corredor as minhas costas, barulho de alguém se aproximando, virei a cabeça devagar e notei, Dumbledore e madame Promfrey andando em nossa direção, ambos discutindo algo, absorto demais neles mesmos.

- Eles estão na minha sala professor. – Promfrey parecia muito afobada.

- Temos que tomar cuidado para que ninguém os veja Paupola. – Harry do nada, apertou o abraço, me fazendo fita-lo.

- A menina está dormindo, mas o rapaz está agitadíssimo. Não diz coisa com coisa, Dumbledore.

- Está confuso, é natural nessas circunstancias. Você falou que a menina está dormindo, sabe o por quê?

- Parece está apenas cansada.

- Muito bem.

Eles passaram por nós, feito furacões, em direção a enfermaria. Não tinha entendido nada, mas Harry que continuava prestando atenção nos casal, me segurando em seus braços, tremia absurdamente, me deixando aflita.

- Algum problema? – murmurei próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Tenho que entrar na enfermaria. – Achei aquilo tão idiota a se dizer, pois eu precisa do mesmo. – Digo na sala da madame Promfrey.

- Tem haver com o que vimos aqui?

- Sim. Consegue segurar um pouco mais, a dor no pulso? – Seus olhos brilharam, quando me perguntaram, e nesse momento eu percebi o quanto estávamos perto.

- Claro.

Nos mexemos em baixo da capa, e ficamos na posição aparentemente confortável, Harry caminhando ao meu lado, com um braço ao redor de minha cintura. Passamos pela porta da enfermaria, e a encontramos vazia. Harry pressionou minha cintura, e o arrepio foi inevitável. Engoli em seco e o fitei, para logo em seguida, vê-lo indicar a porta da sala de madame Promfrey.

Seguimos para lá, e quando Harry se preparou para abrir a porta, algo o impediu.

- Droga!

- O que houve?

- A porta estar encantada, não consigo abri-la. A não ser...

_- Allomorra?_

- Não. Preciso de algo mais complexo.

Não entendi o que ele quis dizer, muito menos quando tirou a capa de cima da gente e saiu do meu lado.

Fechando os olhos e no que me pareceu, está se concentrando, Harry esticou a mão, e com a ponta do dedo indicador, passou na maçaneta, e com um suave clique, ouvimos a porta se abrir suavemente.

- Como fez isso? – perguntei perplexa. Harry tinha acabado de fazer magia sem se quer usar a varinha pra isso.

- Segredo. – respondeu calmamente, e sorriu, quase que invisivelmente, e depois entrou na sala.

O segui, ainda chocada, e chegando em seu interior, pude ver que estávamos sozinhos novamente. A sala redonda de madame Promfrey, era toda branca, com estantes e mais estantes de poções, distribuídas para todos os lados. No centro ficava uma mesa, com duas cadeiras, uma de cada lado.

- Achou o que procurava?

- Ainda não. – Harry respondeu, e mais uma vez seus olhos foram fechados.

- O que está fazendo?

- Achando a passagem secreta pra verdadeira sala de madame Promfrey.

- Achei que essa...

- Achou errado.

E com essa resposta malcriada, ele seguiu para uma estante a nossa direita, onde tinha um vão, entre duas delas, e pegando a poção que estava no lugar mais alto de uma delas, abriu o vidro, e jogou uma gota mínima no chão.

Riscos negros saíram de dentro da gota, e seguiram para a parede, entre as duas estantes. E a porta foi desenhada com graça, e cheia de detalhes, pela pequena gota que Harry havia derrubado no chão.

- Como sabia disso?

- Outro segredo. – respondeu se aproximando da porta recém surgida e colocando o ouvido próximo a ela.

Mas antes mesmo que eu perguntasse sobre o que ele estava falando, a porta abriu, revelando Dumbledore sorrindo misteriosamente.

- Achei mesmo que não esconderia de você por muito tempo Harry. Olá Srta. Weasley.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

Quando a louca da enfermeira havia me deixado plantado esperando por resposta, com Lily adormecida, enquanto ia procurar por Dumbledore, me encontrei muito agoniado.

Preso, num local que não conhecia mais e para aumentar meu estresse, Lily continuava naquele sono digno de ursos que hibernam.

Achei que com a chegada de Dumbledore, tudo iria mudar, e até teria respostas para todas as minhas perguntas. Mas com o aparecimento do diretor, só consegui ficar mais nervoso. Com o surgimento dele, vi que realmente estava no futuro, suas rugas acentuadas e cabelos brancos diziam isso claramente. A minha idéia de por acaso madame Promfrey ter se acidentado com uma poção do envelhecimento, estava totalmente descartada.

É com a afirmação de está no futuro, veio as dúvidas em relação ao vira tempo. Papai havia me garantido que não funcionava mais. E eu até já tinha testado, quando tentei voltar no tempo, apenas para ver a poção gosmenta explodir na cara de Snape novamente, e nada ocorrera.

"_- Está quebrado filho e não há como consertá-lo, sem um mestre do tempo."_

Era isso que meu pai sempre repetia, quando perguntava qualquer coisa relacionada ao vira tempo.

Então o porquê daquilo?

Como se explicava o fato de Lily e eu termos pulado vários anos no futuro com uma peça quebrada?

Nenhum bruxo tinha o poder de viajar no tempo, há não ser é claro, os mestres do tempo. Mas isso era uma lenda tão antiga, que eu duvidava que fosse verdade.

Mestre do Tempo era como era chamado as pessoas que conseguiam viajar no tempo conforme queriam, e construir vira tempos. Diz a lenda, que são pessoas que nasce com o dom de poder mexer com o tempo da forma que quiser, podendo viajar tanto pro passado, quanto pro futuro. Muito perseguidas, principalmente por pessoas com sede de poder, eles passaram a se esconder. Nessa época, toda criança nascida era testada, e assim que ficavam sabendo que eram Mestre do Tempo, eram mortas. Todos tinham medo que algo ruim pudesse acontecer, portanto, matá-las parecia a melhor opção. Alguns anos depois, percebendo que nenhuma criança nascia com essa "anomalia" pararam os testes.

Um dia, um bruxo chamado Nimue limpava um objeto empoeirado, quando de repente fora lançado três horas a frente em seu tempo. Perplexo, procurou saber como havia adquirido aquela peça, e descobriu depois de muito tempo procurando, que a tal peça havia sido feita por uma mulher misteriosa que vivia na floresta e era taxada de louca. E essa tal mulher já tinha vivido em sua humilde casa.

Nimue seguiu pra floresta, destinado a encontrá-la de qualquer forma. Procurou por anos, sem descansar, até que um dia, conseguiu achá-la, quando já não tinha esperanças. Miriam era o nome dela, e era uma Mestra do Tempo. Foi paixão a primeira vista pra Nimue, que ficou encantado com a beleza de Miriam. A bruxa desconfiada, e com medo, por ter sido descoberta, tentou de tudo para afastá-lo, mas com suas negativas, só conseguiu que Nimue ficasse cada vez mais apaixonado. E após varias tentativas do bruxo, cedeu sua confiança, com isso, também se permitiu apaixonar por Nimue.

Miriam nunca brincou com o tempo, mais um dia, quando descobriu que estava grávida, ficou curiosa em saber qual seria o sexo da pequena vida que carregava. Assim ela pulou no tempo. Mas quando se aproximou do berço do pequeno bebê, se deu conta, que não existia criança, procurando mais um pouco, encontrou Nimue jogando num canto da casa, com uma garrafa de bebida na mão, enquanto com a outra brincava com o seu velho relógio do tempo. Miriam descobriu que a criança veio a falecer.

Isso a destruiu, e foi o ápice para o fim do romance.

Nimue não entendia o abandono repentino de Miriam, e numa tentativa desesperada de esquecer o grande amor, voltou no tempo. Mas muito mais que lhe era permitido, fazendo assim que Nimue não mais existisse. Só existem relatos sobre Nimue, porque Miriam não permitiu que seu grande amor fosse esquecido.

Miriam viveu por longos anos, amarga e sozinha, mas há quem digam que sua criança sobreviveu, fazendo assim sua linhagem prevalecer. Meras especulações, que pra alguns totalmente sem sentindo.

Consta, que nesses quase 500 anos, nenhum mestre do tempo nasceu, pois Miriam não permitiu. E que ela fora a única que construiu todos os vira tempos existentes.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

Os corredores estavam vazios, e nossos passos secos batendo no piso antigo de Hogwart me faziam ter receio, o silencio incomodava. Detestava silencio, dava aflição.

Rony seguia com a cara fechada, ainda chateado por não ter levado Gina a enfermaria. Na certa, ainda irado comigo, que tinha o impedido.

Mas o que ele queria que eu fizesse?

Temos responsabilidades!

Será que só eu me lembro disso em todo castelo?

E Gina estava muito bem acompanhada!

Odiava ser taxada de insensível, não tendo culpa alguma. Apenas vi uma oportunidade de Gina ficar com Harry! Isso não é o fim do mundo, oras!

- Tudo certo, vamos voltar. – Rony se pronunciou, virando nos calcanhares seguindo rumo a torre.

Estava tão absorta que nem tinha visto que o trabalho estava acabado.

- Não acabamos. - respondi discordando dele.

- Sim acabamos. – respondeu andando.

Cruzei meus braços, chateada pela indiferença e o segui.

- E se tiver por acaso algum casal se agarrando no final do corredor? – O ruivo olhou pra trás sorrindo sinicamente.

- Então, eles irão me agradecer futuramente.

Meu rosto esquentou sem meu controle, e me encolhi quando ele gargalhou.

- Mas nosso trabalho é impedir que isso aconteça. – murmurei irritada.

- Relaxa Mione. Ninguém merece ser interrompido numa situação dessas.

- Mas e se...

- Hermione se põe no lugar da pessoa. – Arregalei os olhos com o que ele disse.

- O que?

- Imagina que você é aquela garota que ta lá no final do corredor se agarrando com o cara.

Meu rosto esquentou mais, se isso era possível.

O jeito que Rony me encarava, esperando minha resposta estava me desconcertando. As íris azuis brilhavam de forma séria, penetrantes, me fazendo engoli em seco, tamanha o meu tormento.

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – perguntei nervosa, querendo que ele olhasse pra qualquer lugar, menos pra mim.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou, me empurrando sem se quer encostar o dedo em mim, para a parede a minhas costas.

- Imagina uma saudade te consumindo, te deixando em febre? – A cada palavra, Rony chegava mais perto. – Um desejo te enlouquecendo, tomando conta de você?

Estávamos tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração batendo no meu rosto.

- E aí, você se vê sozinha com essa pessoa, podendo desfrutar de tudo que você passou o verão inteiro esperando... – Ele molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua e sorriu. – Me fala a verdade, Mione, o que você faria?

- Eu... eu não sei. – consegui responder quase sem fôlego.

- Tem certeza?

E com a pergunta deixada no ar, Rony se afastou como se nada tivesse acontecido, seguindo corredor a fora.

- Vamos deixar o pobre casal matar a saudades. Amanhã você dar uma de tirana novamente.

E seguiu, com as mãos no bolso da calça, andando tranqüilo, enquanto minhas pernas não paravam de tremer. E só uma coisa gritava na minha mente me deixando tonta.

"_O que diabos tinha sido aquilo?"_

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

- Achei mesmo que não esconderia de você por muito tempo Harry. Olá Srta. Weasley. – ouvi Dumbledore falando com alguém do lado de fora da porta.

E quando ele deu passagem, pra as pessoas com quem falava passarem, meu coração falhou numa batida.

Eu me via, do lado do diretor. Igual, como um irmão gêmeo, e aquilo só ajudou para que meu coração galopasse no peito, a ponto de me machucar, e meus olhos arregalarem ao extremo.

- Sente-se. – Dumbledore falou, mas apenas a garota ruiva ao seu lado sentou.

- Gina está machucada, diretor. – meu clone falou, e para meu espanto a voz era uma copia fiel a minha.

- Papoula. – o diretor se pronunciou chamando a atenção dela.

Olhei para a garota e não pude notar nada. Madame Promfrey se aproximou dela, a examinando, e entre uma careta e outra, enquanto a enfermeira mexia em sua mão, ela simplesmente não tirava os olhos dos meus e do meu clone, que me encarava também. O que eu pude sentir.

- Só um pulso destroncado. Só preciso por no lugar. – A garota parecia hipnotizada por mim e pelo clone, pois se quer dava atenção a enfermeira. – Vou buscar uma poção para tirar a dor.

Assim que saiu, a sala que continuava em silencio foi preenchida pelos resmungos baixos de Lily que começava a acordar.

- Lene... – Ela murmurou baixinho, tentando abrir os olhos. – Alice?

Corri pra onde estava e me pus a ajudá-la a levantar, já que se encontrava deitada numa maca que tinha ali na sala.

- Lily você está bem? – perguntei preocupado.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou ainda sonolenta.

- Ta sentindo alguma dor?

- James? – ela pareceu espantada. – O que faz no meu quarto?

- Não estamos no seu quarto Lily, estamos na enfermaria. – Isso pareceu desperta-la.

- Mas por quê?

- Lily você não se lembra do que aconteceu?

E como se tivesse levado um choque, Lily levou a mão aos lábios, tampando seu susto, me olhou como se tivesse acabado de brotar uma cabeça a mais no meu pescoço.

- Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! – Ela passava a mão na cabeça e olhava pra mim aflita.

- Lily calma!

- Como calma seu idiota!

- Senhorita Evans? – E levando mais um susto, Lily percebeu que não estávamos sozinhos. – Quero que se acalme.

- Diretor... – a voz dela parecia um miado, de tão baixa.

Madame Promfrey chegou com uma poção rosa fumegante e deu para ruiva que estava ao lado do meu clone. Em seguida puxou o braço dela de uma vez, e pôs duas talas e envolveu com gases.

- Daqui duas horas pode tirar as talas senhorita Weasley. – Ela veio caminhando em nossa direção, e os olhos de Lily pareciam que iriam sair das orbitas. – A senhorita está bem? Sente alguma dor? Fraqueza?

Lily se quer respondeu, apenas voltou a me olhar, seus olhos rasos d'água, me quebrando o coração. Ela estava com medo, era visível.

- Me tira daqui James.

Me senti tão inútil com aquele pedido impossível, que apenas baixei a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Me perdoe Lily.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

A dor havia passado, mas o gosto azedo da poção havia ficado na minha boca, me deixando com vontade de fazer caretas a todo momento que engolia saliva. O clima naquela sala estava pesado, Dumbledore tentava acalmar Lilian Evans que só fazia chorar, enquanto James Potter continuava escondendo seu rosto, cabisbaixo, sem saber o que fazer.

Harry estava serio e em nenhum momento tirou os olhos da mãe. Varias vezes o peguei dando uns leves impulsos, mas se controlando no meio do ato, em ir consolar a mãe.

Como será que estava a cabeça dele, em ver seus pais vivos? O que se passava na cabeça de Harry Potter naquele momento?

E para minha surpresa, e total assombro, Harry me encarou. As íris verdes estavam num tom tão escuro, sombrio, que me assustou. Não conseguia perceber o que ele sentia.

- Harry, Virginia, já que estão aqui, precisarei da colaboração dos dois.

- Sim diretor. – Respondi, Harry apenas o fitou.

- A senhorita já se sente mais calma?

- Sim senhor. – Lilian respondeu.

- James?

- Sim senhor. – Espantosamente a voz dele era parecidíssima com a de Harry.

- Então tentando entender todo o problema, o vira tempo não estava quebrado como havia me dito, não é James?

- Meu pai, diretor, me garantiu que o vira tempo estava quebrado. Eu mesmo o testei e não funcionou.

- Certo. Mas como vocês me falaram rapidamente, ele os envolveu numa esfera, e ambos não conseguiram se soltar?

- Acho que posso tê-lo acionado Diretor. – Lilian se pronunciou.

- Como Lily? – Ela olhou pra ele e não respondeu.

- Porque acha isso senhorita?

- Eu só estou dizendo o que senti. Quando o vira tempo começou a funcionar, percebi que todas as minhas forças foram sugadas.

- Mas não há relatos que o vira tempo possa deixar a pessoa debilitada assim Alvo. – Promfrey falou.

- Tem razão senhora, mas há relatos também que uma pessoa que possa ativar tal peça, possa sim ficar em frangalhos.

- O que está deduzindo Alvo?

- Especulando apenas, senhora. – Ele fitou cada um de nós atento. – O senhor veio a enfermaria porque a senhorita desmaiou certo?

- Sim. Fiquei assustado com tudo e achei melhor cuidar de Lily.

- E não notou que viajou no tempo?

- Estava transtornado demais com Lily desmaiada pra pensar em qualquer coisa diretor. Apenas quando vi madame Promfrey, foi que percebi que tinha algo de errado.

- O vira tempo está com você?

- Sim. – E com isso ele pôs a mão no bolso e entregou o objeto ao diretor.

- Vamos resolver toda situação da melhor maneira possível.

- Quanto tempo viajamos no futuro? – Quem fez a pergunta foi Lilian.

- 22 anos. – quem respondeu foi Harry, que fitava a mãe intensamente.

- Você é filho do James? – Ela perguntou nervosa.

- Sou.

- Quem é sua mãe? – Arregalei os olhos assustada. Ela não havia percebido que era mãe de Harry!

- Diretor, onde eles ficarão? – Harry desviou o assunto.

- Acredito que melhor, no quarto como todos os outros assim não levantam suspeitas, Harry.

Olhei para o pai de Harry, e percebi que este me olhava. Fiquei sem graça e desviei o olhar para a mãe, essa encarava o filho, meio aérea.

- Sou sua mãe, não sou? – Ela falou para o espanto de todos.

- Porque pergunta isso? – Harry fez questão de perguntar.

- Seus olhos, são iguais aos meus.

E pela primeira vez, desde que havia entrado naquela sala, Harry sorriu. O que fez meu coração falhar e os olhos da mãe brilhar.

- Tem razão, mãe. Iguais aos seus.

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

Ainda podia ouvir a palavra "_mãe_" ecoando pela minha cabeça, me preenchendo de calma e carinho. Aquele era meu filho, grande crescido, lindo, e pelo o que eu podia notar, até mais maduro que James.

James...

Meu rosto esquentou sem controle quando percebi a direção de meus pensamentos.

Deus eu tinha mesmo casado com ele? Como aquilo era possível? O que tinha dado em mim pra fazer tal asneira?

Não posso ter casado com essa coisa!

Sentia vontade de perguntar aos quatro ventos:

O que vocês fizerem realmente? Andem, me digam o que vocês fizeram, quem foi o torturado??

Só podia ta doida quando aceitei uma coisa tão estranha como casar com James Potter.

Mas droga, o meu filho lindo estava ali pra comprovar que tinha casado, e o pior, engravidado dele. Porque Lene e Alice não impediram essa idiotice?

De repente foi me batendo um desespero, uma angustia, e quando notei, estava chorando aos soluços.

- É castigo não é? To pagando por ter sido cruel. – Dumbledore olhou com pena pra mim. – Eu juro que aquela vez que madame Norra ficou cacarejando foi por puro acaso.

- Lily? – ouvi a voz de James.

- Como eu posso ter casado com o cara que eu mais odeio no mundo? Isso não é normal... – minha voz foi morrendo, enquanto os soluços aumentavam.

- Senhorita Evans, o tempo é algo que muda constantemente, portanto, não fique se lamentando por possíveis escolhas ruins. O que pode ser ruim agora pode ser maravilhoso futuramente.

Meu choro foi acalmando, e as palavras do diretor rondando minha cabeça. Encarei Potter, e pude ver que estava triste, cabisbaixo, mexendo num buraco no forro da poltrona. O que eu tinha falado sem pensar, mais uma vez tinha o magoado.

- Acho que está na hora de vocês quatro irem descansar. – Dumbledore falou se levantando. – Harry leve-os para os dormitórios. James ficara sobre seus cuidados. Lilian sobre os cuidados de Virginia.

Continua...

**N/A**: Pois é galera, demorei, mas cheguei!!! Ahuahauhauhau

Quero pedir desculpa pra todos, e dizer que a demora foi por está trabalhando muito. Meu tempo está escasso, e quando tenho algum, normalmente desmaio e descanso. Tirei o dia de hoje (18/02/2009) pra terminar esse cap. que estava a tanto tempo quase concluído. Bom pra quem acompanhava a antiga versão, vão perceber que as coisas estão mais explicadinhas, e menos quebra pau. Com a Lily quebrando tudo pra cima do James feito uma louca desvairada. Isso, logicamente deixarei para o futuro! Ahauhauhauhauah!

Espero que o cap. esteja do agrado de todos, e qualquer reclamação é só mandar um review, posso demorar pra responder, mas prometo responder.

Ahhhh, acho que nessa nova versão vocês também notaram que o Rony ta tudo de bom né? Tenho pena da Mione! Ahauhauhauh.

Ahhhh², não foi betada ok?! Não tive tempo de mandar pra ninguém... se alguém quiser corrigir pra mim e me mandar por email depois, vou adorar...

Bjs pra todas...

Muitos reviews que eu vou adorar...

**Ara Robert (antiga Ara Potter!)**

*.*


End file.
